


Face the Fire

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Not really a sequel, Omega!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Five times that alpha Frank almost figured out Gerard is his destined omega and one time he finally found out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a drabble. I miss writing so I wrote this. Also probably just a summary of my other fic called [eyes like glowing embers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7857238). You might need to read that fic first before this. 
> 
> Title from Incubus’ In the Company of Wolves.

**-(1)-**

Frank is a bright, smart man. He should have already figured out that his destined omega is sitting inside the room, looking flushed but regardless, everything appears that nothing is wrong. And Frank was too preoccupied wondering why Gerard didn’t smell anything at all. If only Frank is very good with deduction (and the human part of him who made him so great with leadership and organizational skills because, what the hell, he’s a chief executive officer owning 70 percent of the company is silently weeping), he should've already figured out that Gerard is his omega.

If only Frank is really, _really_ good, with mad observation skills at all, watching critically how Gerard is acting, he’ll definitely not missed the way this man unknowingly bare his neck, waiting for Frank to claim him right there and then.

 

**-(2)-**

So okay, probably a few people (let’s explicitly include from this list of people his good friend Ray because Ray knows him very well) knows that Frank is really not professional at all times. Given that he practically owns his company and he can do whatever the fuck he wanted, like probably sell his company to this venture capitalist who’s courting him for ages, but he’s in his right mind so he’s not doing that _ever_ , not when his company earned a 15% increase last year and his company’s future looks brighter. But okay, here's the secret. Frank often jerks off to random men’s room and he knows he shouldn’t do that when he’s at work, inside the company building he owns.

One morning, a few days after Lindsey’s team moved in, Frank found himself jerking off in one of the men’s washroom in fifth floor.

He thinks he let out a tiny whimper while he's pleasuring himself with his own hand, but he is not sure. But then after he zipped his pants, thinks that he looks presentable enough (he’s meeting a few of his directors and managers in seventh floor in about ten minutes), he opened the door and he saw Gerard washing his hands in one of the washbowls.

Frank swears to god he didn’t look like an animal caught in the headlight when he saw Gerard, who's very intent of not looking at his boss. Frank had to face the reality that Gerard surely heard him jerking off. Then Frank noticed that Gerard quickly hid a bottle inside his dress pants. Frank was sure the bottle appears familiar but he didn’t bothered to ask him what it is. 

“Hey, good morning,” Frank greets him casually as if he wasn't caught jerking off.

“Good morning, sir,” Gerard replied meekly, ducking his head. Once again, Gerard looks flushed and he doesn’t smell like an Alpha or even a Beta.

But before Frank can ask anything, Gerard left the men’s washroom and not even looking back at him.

Perhaps Gerard was even more embarrassed that he listened to Frank jerking off.

 

**-(3)-**

The third instant should be a give away to finally learning Gerard’s real status. But Frank was too occupied again hating this girl who’s flirting with Gerard. Frank is a good man, very gentleman and he respects and adores women. But the way this girl – a beta named Sylvia, she’s pretty and she’s eye-fucking not only Gerard but him too, and Frank can’t help but to hate her. His inner alpha desires to be release and bite Gerard, claiming him for good, his hands wandering in every inch of Gerard's skin and branding him.

And Frank is again too preoccupied to wonder why Gerard called him alpha when he left the bar, when only omegas call them that way, not alphas or beta.

 

**-(4)-**

Frank noticed that Gerard is unconsciously rubbing his neck after he submitted the team’s weekly report to him. Gerard sprayed scent inhibitors that morning, and he didn’t notice that it slowly losing its effect.

Then Gerard saw Frank crinkled his nose, inhaling deeply and Gerard now noticed what the fuck he's doing. He knows he'll be in trouble if Frank found his status ~~that he’s his destined omega~~.

“So, uhm?” Gerard didn’t know how to escape this madness. He need to run back to his cubicle, grab the ointment he hid from his bag’s secret pocket and re-apply the inhibitor, probably pour it all out and rub it in every single inch of his skin.

Frank inhaled again, but he appears to not noticed any changes with Gerard’s scent. “This is good," he made a comment about the report. "So hey, would you like to have lunch with me today?”

Gerard now looks uncomfortable, but nonetheless he was able to give a short response. “Yeah, sure.”

“Let’s meet in the cafeteria. That sounds good for you?”

“Yeah. I’ll meet you there later.”

Frank smiled fondly at Gerard. And if only Gerard didn’t took his OS pill that day, he’s probably now curled in Frank’s lap, happily purring and licking his alpha’s neck just like what a good destined omega mate should do.

 

**-(5)-**

So Frank and Gerard shared lunches in the cafeteria and as the day passes by, Frank is falling for him, _hard_. Though he knows he had to find his omega so he can have sex again ~~lots of sex~~ , though the idea of finally bonding turns him off, he can’t seem to get his eyes off from Gerard. His inner alpha seems comfortable too with Gerard. And Gerard is funny, bright and it really doesn’t hurt that the guy is beautiful. They are also became the constant topic in the water cooler, and people are saying that Frank is pursuing Gerard. People knows that Frank has a reputation – that he only fucks without attachment, so people are surprised when suddenly Frank starts to hang out with Gerard. When some asked Gerard if they are fucking, Gerard told them the truth that nothing is going on between them.

But there are times when Gerard will smile at Frank and there’s something behind it. Frank feels that Gerard is also falling for him.

And Frank definitely notices some pills that Gerard took after he had his lunch, but he didn’t ask what the hell those are for.

 

**-(+1)-**

Frank’s inner alpha howled in pride upon learning that Gerard is his omega. He didn’t even need to make loads of inquiry why Gerard had to hide his status because he already _understands_ why. Omegas are treated more as bed-mates and that they cannot do their jobs properly. Some companies even discriminate based on status. And Gerard is very good at what he does, and Frank thinks in a few years he might be part be promoted to a much higher position. And being an omega with responsibilities on par with alphas, Frank understands why his omega had to take supplements and wear inhibitors to interact normally with other alphas and even betas.

Frank is very happy that Gerard is his omega. It might took him long to find it out, and maybe there are some instances that he should have already figured out that Gerard is his destined mate, but he didn’t care at all.

And besides, the timing when Frank found Gerard’s real status is just fucking perfect.

And yes, they didn’t left Frank’s bed for days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Frerard fics. And I know I need to update all my other wip fics here. :( But anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this. <3


End file.
